The invention refers to a jet former which is arranged in the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting and which has at least one homogenizing device with a multiplicity of throughflow holes which are delimited in each case by flow-guiding walls.
A jet former, which is designed as a jet regulator, in most cases is fitted into the water outlet of conventional sanitary outlet fittings and is to form the inflowing water flow into a homogeneous and non-spraying water jet. The previously known jet regulators have a homogenizing device for this, which has a honeycomb-like structure or even a grid-like or net-like structure with a multiplicity of throughflow holes which are delimited in each case by flow-guiding walls. In this case, additional functional units can be connected upstream to the homogenizing device on the inflow side, if necessary.
The previously known jet regulators in most cases have a round throughflow cross section which is adapted to the outlet fitting. Efforts are increasingly being made, however, to also design such outlet fittings in an aesthetically sophisticated and unique manner. Therefore, outlet fittings have already also been created which have a water outlet which has a greater clear throughflow width in comparison to the depth. The water jet which flows out of such an outlet fitting, however, in most cases only has the aimed-for form of a water jet band at the beginning before the water jet, after a comparatively short free distance, is already constricted into an erratic and uncontrolled non-round jet form.